injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqualad (Aquaverse)
Aqualad is one of the playable characters in Aquaverse the Game and is classified as a Tech user. Being a late game character, Aqualad is one of the more formidable characters of the roster. Bio '' "After the legion of Ocean Master and Black Manta attacked Atlantis, Aqualad was forced to decide between family or country. Believing Black Manta to be villainous he chose his nation and now fights side by side with Aquaman, trying to defeat the forces of evil that dwell." '' - Aquaverse official Bio History Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short is Aqualads real name. He spent most of his early life wondering about the secrets of sorcery which led him to enlist in Mera's Academny of Sorcery. Unlike most Atlanteans, Kaldur, was able to breathe on land due to his father being a human much like Aquaman. During his time at the academy he was one of the few students who mastered the control of energy and water, a feat not even Aquaman could achieve. At the Academy, Aqualad became close friends with both Tempest and Aquagirl. When Kaldur and his close friend Tempest saved Aquaman from his battle with Ocean Master and allowed him to regain his strength, the two were offered positions to work with Aquaman on mystical missions. Tempest refused wishing to remain at Atlantis with Aquagirl, however Aqualad chose to go with Aquaman and became his most trusted protégé over time. During one of his missions Kaldur encountered Black Manta. Black Manta was on an operation to steal torpedoes from the submarine to attack Atlantis. The two battled atop the submarine in one of the longest battles of Kaldurs experience. Eventually Kaldur defeated Black Manta by breaking his mask, making it impossible for him to breathe. With the opportunity to kill Manta, Kaldur chose to take him prisoner. Manta however refused and told Kaldur that one day he would know the truth. Before Aqualad could respond an enormous explosion rattled the ship and in the smoke Manta escaped. After saving Atlantis from Black Manta, Aqualad returned home. He was greeted by his friend Garth who challenged him to a sparring match for fun to compare their skills. Tempest was well known for his ability to manipulate the elements of hot and cold and was a formidable opponent even to Aqualad. They were equally matched during their battle but the result was undefined when Ocean Master attacked Atlantis with an army of trench beings. With Aquamans help they banished the trench creatures back to the depths. Powers Aqualad has one of the largest varieties of powers in the Aquaverse. He has the ability to control both electricity and water. Like Mera, Aqualad can create hard water constructs. One example of this is his swords which, at his command, can seemingly go through something only to become solidified. Like all Atlanteans, Aqualad has amphibian physiology which means he can breathe underwater. Due to the fact that he is the son of Black manta, a human, he can also breathe on land. Aqualad can create weapons out of energy and water in a somewhat similar fashion to Blue Beetle. Aqualad is in peak physical form. His fitness is unmatched by any athlete with the stamina to sprint 20m/s for an hour. He also possess super strength capable of lifting a human with ease and hurling him a great distance. His leaping and jumping is also greater than that of a human. Like all Atlanteans his swimming is unmatched by anyone. Gameplay Aqualad is a powerful character but somewhat difficult to master. His attacks are fast but combos are hard to complete due to their complexity. If, however, you do manage to complete a solid combo you can deal a lot of damage. Being classified as a Mythic user means Aqualad has a well balanced amount of health and damage. Like all characters he is best paired with other class characters. Aqualad works extremely well with Black Manta and Aquaman as this lineup contains all classes. Appearance Aqualad's usual attire consists of a black outfit with red highlights and red armor pieces. His costume has a small pair of dorsal fins on his legs. When he activates his energy mode, all his red highlights start glowing brightly while the rest of his armor goes darker. He has two blades sheathed to his back which can be materialized and dematerialized at his wish. A red tattoo runs along his back which appears to be a manta. Attacks Basic Attacks *Rush - Aqualad jumps forward and slashes with his right hand sword *Fall Back - Aqualad leaps backwards, through the air, before hitting the ground and sliding several centimeters *Fall Back + Tap - Aqualad does his standard fall back before throwing a lightning bolt at his opponent *Jump - Aqualad launches himself through the air towards his opponent with one blade sheathed and one in a downward arc on top of his opponent *Slide - Aqualad swipes his sword underneath his opponent *Energy Slam - Aqualad hits his opponent with an electrical bolt through his fist *Water Strike- Aqualads hand gathers water as he strikes his opponent in the same style as a karate chop *Kick - Aqualad jumps off the ground and strikes his opponent with a powerful kick to the chest *Slam - Aqualad hits his oppont in the chest with a flat palm blast which knocks them backwards *Strike - Aqualad karate chops his opponents neck *Slash - Aqualad creates a small dagger from energy and slashes at his opponent *Stab - Aqualad uses his dagger to stab the opponent *Mace Crack - Aqualad jumps and spins around forming a mace on each hand, bringing it down on his opponent *Knee Slash - Aqualad hit his opponent in the knee with one of his swords Mark of the Manta Aqualads tattoo glows bright red as he launched himself at the enemy. Drawing both his blades, he violently slashes at them four times before throwing them backwards. This is quite a powerful attack dealing between 64 to 84 damage. Tsunami Aqualad takes a stance with both his blades sheathed. Slamming both his hands together he creates giant wave which engulfs his opponent. While not dealing Stun effect the attack knocks the opponent down making it easy for Aqualad to immediately hit him with a combo afterwards. Gliding Manta When this attack is activated, Aqualad launches himself off the ground and rushes into his opponent. This is a fairly basic attack for his most energy consuming one, however it causes confusion or concussion which is a valuable effect and can win battles in some scenarios. Passives Level 1: Electric: Aqualads attacks have a 5% chance of dealing double damage Level 15: Fury: Upon tag in, Aqualad deals 216 unavoidable damage Level 30: Natural Leader: Aqualad gives all teammates 15% extra health when they get under 25% Character Trait Aqualad can switch between his energy blades or his hands. When his energy blades are active he cannot fire projectiles but his attack is boosted by 10%. When he is in his hands mode he can fire projectiles but has normal damage. While in hands mode he uses his water elements. Special Attack In slow motion, Aqualad strikes his opponent with his right blade then his left before kicking them backwards. He then uses his enhanced speed to get behind them and stab them with one of his swords. After this he backflips over them to face them as he fries their head with energy. Notes *This character version is based on the Young Justice version of Aqualad Category:Aquaverse: The Game